¿Qué pasaría si?
by TwoDollar
Summary: ... Draco Malfoy fuese el salvador del mundo magico? Y Harry Potter un ¿Malfoy...? lo que NUNCA debería suceder por fin lo podreís leer... Slash DH...
1. El niño que se cambió

_Estupidez que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Don't hate me" de Nerf Herder y empecé a pensar en Drakito, como llegue a esta historia exactamente desde ese punto ya no lo sé… pero bueno, he aquí la "historia" o mejor dicho parodia, bueno amago (por qué donde se ha visto una parodia tan seria?)._

_Disclaimer__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_Advertencias: Amago de slash (pero todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos, la pareja será Harry/Draco y alguna más que iré metiendo)_

_REPITO es un amago de parodia por lo tanto si hay partes que no tienen mucho sentido (como el planteamiento de la historia en si), yo estoy excusada…_

* * *

**¿Qué pasaría si…?**

Los habitantes del valle de Godric se encontraban anonadados. La casa de los Potter se acababa de venir abajo literalmente, muchos no reaccionaron hasta que pasaron unos minutos, y su reacción fue llamar a los bomberos y resguardarse en sus casas. Mientras ellos se escondían unas figuras negras aparecieron alrededor de la casa sin entender que había pasado. Todas se reunieron silenciosamente en el que debió de ser el recibidor de la casa de los Potter, al menos hasta que un niño rompió en llanto _(y no señors no era Harry, respirad tranquils). _Los mortífagos, que así se hacían llamar estos encapuchados, observaron el bulto que portaba uno de sus lideres.

-Lucius podrías explicarnos ¿qué haces con tu hijo en una misión? -preguntó el más cercano a este.

-Narcissa tenía un acto social y no se podía encargar de él, y no pienso dejar que esos elfos harapientos toquen a mi futuro heredero más de lo necesario.

-¿Y expones a tu hijo a los peligros de una misión?

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de mi hijo y dedicarnos a buscar a nuestro señor? -preguntó ya nervioso-. Que es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

-Tiene razón, ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestro señor? -preguntó uno de ellos.

Un murmullo recorrió el grupo. No se pusieron de acuerdo con las teorías que comenzaron a surgir, sobretodo cuando uno sugirió que lo habrían vencido los Potter, y por eso la marca estaba perdiendo su nitidez. A Lucius le tocó poner orden en el grupo tras la intervención ya mencionada. Dejo a su hijo tapado entre los escombros y dirigió una expedición en busca de cualquier rastro de su señor.

Apenas se había dispersado el grupo, cuando un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Una luz se acercaba por el cielo estrellado y los mortífagos se fueron retiraron ante el temor de que fuesen aurores del ministerio. Lucius fue el último en retirarse mientras buscaba a su hijo. Escuchó nuevamente un llanto y recogió al pequeño que lloraba, a la vez que se aparecía en su mansión.

Una moto aterrizó entre las ruinas de la casa y un hombre de grandes dimensiones bajo de ella. El hombre recorrió la que antes había sido la habitación de los Potter, pero no encontró nada, comenzó a preocuparse. Se dirigió a otros lugares de la casa hasta que por fin lo encontró. Se acercó al pequeño bulto del que salían unas pequeñitas manos y se movían cómo tratando de llamar la atención. El gigante cogió al bebe y se dirigió a la moto. Cuando abandonó la casa se empezaron a oír las sirenas de unos coches muggles. Hagrid se aseguró de tapar bien al niño, casi lo ahoga al cubrirlo básicamente entero, y se dirigió al lugar que su superior le había pedido.

Bastante tiempo después_(no especifico cuanto porque el libro jamás lo especificó claramente, pero suponemos que casi un día o hay una gran diferencia horaria en Inglaterra de la que yo no me he enterado (porque se supone que están en Inglaterra ¿no?)) _Hagrid llegó a un lugar en el que dos personas lo esperaban. Cogió el motón de mantas con un niño dentro y se dirigió a Dumbledore.

-Hagrid -dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

- Me la han prestado, profesor Dumbledore -contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor. _(Esto… si me diréis que en el libro dice que le presta la moto más tarde (creo, no me apetece levantarme a comprobarlo) pero es un fic así que…) _

-¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

- No, señor _(este Hagrid….)_. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, que también se encontraba presente, se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía a un niño, monísimo, con un suave pelo platino, profundamente dormido.

-Este niño no es demasiado… ¿rubio?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Eh… no sé. Como he quitado tanta luz apenas veo -respondió Dumbledore-. Bueno como sea da igual terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.

-¿Puedo… despedirme de él, señor? –preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso raspándolo con la barba.

Mientras Dumbledore dejaba a Harry en el umbral McGonagall le comentaba a Hagrid por lo bajo:

-Yo creo que la que le ha puesto los cuernos ha sido Lily, de ser al revés seguramente ésta lo hubiese abandonado…

-Nunca se sabe profesora -comentó Hagrid-. Los muggles dicen que si hay abuelos o esas cosas distintas pueden salir distintos a los padres.

-Yo apostaría por lo que he dicho primero

-La verdad que el niño no se parece en nada a los padres… Pero seguramente será porque Lily murió para protegerlo y ¿qué mejor forma de protegerlo que darle una nueva identidad? Si debe ser eso…

Ninguno de los presentes rebatió la conjetura del anciano, y cada uno se marcho por su camino.

-Buena suerte, Harry -murmuró Dumbledore. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

En la umbral de la puerta, apretujando una carta, dormía por fin tranquilo el pequeño Draco Malfoy, ajeno a todos los sucesos desagradables que le ocurrirían en los siguientes años, sin poder disfrutar de la vida que en un principio le pertenecía, condenado a vivir con esos muggles que su educación le hubiese hecho odiar… pero aún le quedaban unas horas de descanso antes de empezar su pesadilla, que además empezaría con un agudo chillido.

Por otro lado, en la mansión Malfoy, se encontraba el pequeño Harry siendo atendido por unos elfos que de no ser por el miedo que tenían de contrariar a su amo, hubiesen comentado ciertos cambios radicales que había sufrido ese niño.

* * *

_Antes que nada me gustaría pedir disculpas si alguien que siga(o hay leído) mis historias y este esperando una actualización por mi parte lee esto, pero es que no es mi culpa (bueno si pero motivada por otros factores véase colegio, falta inspiración, padres, falta de inspiración, amigas, falta de inspiración…)_

_Bueno espero que os guste esta…. historia… espero vuestros reviews ya sea para expresar alguna duda, consejo, crítica constructiva… y demás… bueno byes!!_

_TwoDollar_


	2. ¿Quién demonios es este niño?

_Siento el retraso, pero por una vez tengo excusa; exámenes._

_Advertencias parejas y todo lo que se pone aquí en el cap. anterior._

* * *

**¿Quién demonios es este niño?**

Había pasado un mes desde la caída del que no debe-ser-nombrado. El jolgorio y las ganas de celebración aún se encontraban latentes en el ambiente, al menos para los que no servían al señor oscuro, porque los que habían trabajado para él se encontraban, obviamente, acorralados.

Este era el caso de Lucius Malfoy. Su nombre era el que más había sonado en la detención de otros mortífagos. Durante ese mes se había dedicado a eliminar cualquier prueba que pudiese incriminarle, mientras su esposa daba la cara ante la prensa y al ministerio. Ninguno de los dos pudo cuidar de su pequeño hijo durante ese mes, por lo que no se percataron de lo travieso y activo que se había vuelto el niño, ni de lo poco que se les parecía. Pero de no ser por la pequeña cena familiar (pero con periodistas para adornar y tal), puede incluso que hubiesen tardado más en darse cuenta de los cambios del niño, pero lo hicieron, y no de la mejor manera posible.

Narcisa volvió a mirar el reloj inquieta. Abandonó la silla en la que estaba sentada y se asomó una vez más al balcón de su habitación. Supuestamente los invitados entrarían a la forma muggle a su casa. Todavía no habían llegado, pero Lucius tampoco. Dio unas vueltas por su habitación antes de salir de esta. Bajo las escaleras con elegancia. Se quedó de pie en el salón, viendo como el reloj avanzaba. Sólo faltaban tres minutos y seguía sin tener señales de los invitados o de su esposo. Dos minutos, todo seguía igual. Menos de un minuto, sonó un chasquido en el comedor y dio gracias por la llegada de su marido, pero no agradeció tanto el grito que le siguió. Se apresuró a ver que era lo que ocurría. Al llegar al comedor observó con preocupación a su marido, que tenía entre sus brazos a su hijo y miraba al pequeño desconcertado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Narcisa.

Pero antes de que este pudiese responder un sonido les indicó que los invitados habían llegado. Narcisa se apresuró a irlos a recibir y esperó que Lucius la siguiera, pero éste no se movió. El hombre se restregó con fuerza los ojos como esperando ver así otra cosa. No le sirvió de nada. La cicatriz del niño seguía ahí, y no sólo eso, también seguía teniendo un pelo color azabache y unos ojos demasiado brillantes y verdes para ser su hijo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? ¿Era ese su hijo? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Muchas preguntas le bombardeaban la cabeza y no podía responder ninguna, al menos no de momento. Y por si fuera poco ahora tenían esa estúpida cena… Necesitaba hablar con Narcisa, y no podría esperar demasiado.

-Como les decía, aquí esta mi marido, tanto él como yo sentimos que no haberlos recibido como se merecían. Pero es que nuestro pequeño Draco se encontraba molesto.

Narcisa se acercó con intención de coger a su hijo, pero Lucius no lo soltaba.

-Lucius cariño, ¿Te importaría dejarme a nuestro pequeño? -preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Nuestro? –dudó Lucius antes de mostrarle el pequeño a Narcisa.

De no ser por que Narcisa era una mujer muy pálida, los presentes se hubiesen percatado y preocupado por ella, ya que estaba más pálida de costumbre, dato que pasaron todos por alto.

Los invitados, se empezaron a impacientar al cabo de unos minutos, los Malfoy no se habían movido para nada mientras observaban al niño.

-¿Se encuentra bien su hijo? -se preocupó uno de los presentes.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Claro, está perfectamente, sentimos habernos abstraído tanto, pero es que es nuestro primer y **único **hijo y no podemos evitar pasar con el tanto tiempo como nos es posible -se excusó rápidamente Lucius mientras le cedía el niño a Narcisa y la llevaba hasta la mesa para que se sentara.

-¡Que enternecedor! -exclamó uno de los periodistas-. Si no les importa les tomaremos unas fotos juntos para nuestro periódico. La opinión pública estará de vuestro lado, es imposible que una familia tan unida y con un ambiente tan sosegado sean o hayan sido mortífagos.

Uno de los miembros del ministerio, un funcionario en particular, Arthur Weasley, carraspeó incomodo ante la situación, supuestamente su misión era demostrar la culpabilidad de los Malfoy, no ayudarles a librarse de su justo y merecido castigo. El señor Malfoy le dirigió una mirada desagradable y aceptó encantado posar para esas fotos, metiéndose así, definitivamente, en un problema.

Al día siguiente, circulaban más rumores en Reino unido sobre la familia de los Malfoy que sobre la familia real. En las fotos, que al ser en blanco y negro no revelaron el color de los ojos del "niño de los Malfoy", se podía distinguir claramente el pelo oscuro del hijo de los Malfoy en contraste con el de los padres. Hubo desde los rumores más típicos, como unos cuernos (preferiblemente puestos por Narcisa), esterilidad del padre…, hasta otros mucho más insólitos; como que los Malfoy había adoptado a un pobre niño muggle, que su hijo se había muerto y habían secuestrado a otro bebe de la misma edad, que le teñían el pelo a su hijo para suponer como les quedaría a ellos _(fuera coñas, este lo veo posible)_, y demás rumores estúpidos. Y aunque parezca increíble, fueron unos estudios muggles acerca de la genética los que ayudaron a conservar la dignidad a los Malfoy, o al menos en parte, porque siempre hay malas lenguas.

Pero la respuesta muggle no valió a los Malfoy (y a muchos otros tampoco), que a pesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo con su hijo en el último mes, si lo habían estado anteriormente, y por lo tanto sabían que este no era su hijo.

-Por última vez Lucius: ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestro hijo? -gritó exasperada la señora Malfoy.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí -declaró el aludido-. De no ser porque se que este no es Draco pensaría que me has puesto los cuernos.

-Ahora no me eches la culpa a mí, yo la última vez que estuve con el niño era claramente mi hijo, Draco -se defendió.

- ¿Estas insinuando qué es culpa mía?

-Yo no insinuó nada -objetó sarcásticamente Narcisa-, te lo estoy diciendo de manera directa.

-La última vez que yo le vi, también era mi hijo, así que no es mi culpa _(hombre… eso no es del todo verdad.)_

Narcisa suspiró y se sentó, una vez sentada apoyó su frente entre sus manos y se paro a pensar lo ridículo de la situación.

"_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve con Draco?" _-se preguntaba mentalmente- _"Un momento… el último que estuvo con el niño fue Lucius, que se lo llevo consigo en lugar de contratar a alguien para que lo cuidase… Y eso fue hace casi un mes… ¿Seré una mala madre?... Bueno no creo, así el niño me saldrá más independiente."_

-Cariño, ¿Recuerdas qué te llevaste al niño a una peligrosa misión? -Lucius tragó saliva- ¡No le habrá ocurrido nada a mi hijo! -gritó histérica la mujer.

-No… Pero creo que cogí al bebe equivocado… -susurró al caer en la cuenta, gracias al planteamiento de su mujer, en lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo que al niño equivocado? -preguntó temblorosa la mujer mientras se le acercaba.

-Creo que me lleve al niño de los Potter, al que ha hecho caer al Señor Oscuro y que nos ha puesto en graves problemas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Narcisa provocando que Harry se despertase y comenzase a llorar.

-Ya has despertado a tu hijo, cógelo y cálmalo -apremió Lucius.

-Ese- le retó Narcisa-, no es MI hijo. Cógelo tú.

Y abandonó la estancia, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta dando un portazo (válgame la redundancia). Lucius se quedó plantado en la habitación sin saber que hacer. Finalmente se acercó al niño…

Mientras, en la casa de los Dursley estos ya habían perdido toda esperanza de evitar que el niño les saliera "rarito" como ellos decían. Desde que lo encontraron esa mañana en su puerta con esa maldita carta, la tranquilidad, bueno la relativa tranquilidad, que habitaba en su casa se había esfumado. Extraños sucesos se daban en la casa, algunos como estos:

Su hijo Dudley, a pesar de ser más grande que el pequeño "Harry", le tenía un miedo atroz a éste, lo cual no es de extrañar después de que el gord… digo Dudley no le dejase los juguetes y se le cayese encima la comida de "Harry"(o sea Draco), o peor aún cuando el segundo día de "convivencia" Dudley molestó a Draco lanzando cereales, la tetera que se encontraba al fuego se calentó demasiado rápido, haciendo que el pito saliese propulsado hasta dar en la nariz del cabr.. de Dudley.

O como cuando la lámpara que se encontraba en la habitación del matrimonio se había caído al ignorar este la llantina del niño.

Y también tenemos que en más de una ocasión se habían fundido los plomos o bajado la palanca de la casa cuando al niño le daba una perreta…

Sin contar cuando llamaba a su tía, que se estaba bañando, y por no salir esta del baño justo cuando el crío quería tuvo que soportar un chorro de agua hirviendo _(como cuando te estás duchando y alguien abre el grifo o algo y te cae agua fría o caliente)._ Y digo que esta no la contamos porque Petunia pensó que alguien había abierto algo.

Y demás put… cosas extrañas y misteriosas que sucedieron durante ese mes. Todos estos hechos evitaron que nuestro queridísimo Draco tuviese que soportar una vida más tortuosa que la de estar viviendo con muggles.

* * *

_**  
Una duda; ¿os parece bien que para referirme al nombre que ha recibido el niño cambiado lo ponga entre comillas a partir de ahora? Ejemplo: si hablo de Draco cuando esta en casa de los Dursley poner "Harry" a menos que sea el narrador…**_

_Bueno solo decir que este cap. lo escribí casi al completo en la audiencia de las palmas xD tiene carácter judicial… es que m fui con mi madre a su trabajo supuestamente a estudiar… así que si suspendo es culpa vuestra! (la parte de Draco en este cap no se noto que fue relleno no…)_

_Respuesta a los reviews (que no se si ya s pueden responder aquí, pero es que sino m lío xx)_

_**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR**__**:**__ Creo que no me cansaré de repetirlo: eres un encanto!! Gracias por preocuparte de que me llegase que me habías dejado un comentario y dejármelo en slasheaven (por cierto FF si avisa pero al cabo de unos días… a ver si lo mejoran) Weno por fin tienes la continuación espero que no te decepcione. _

_**YO: **__Me alegro que te gustase.. muy rápido no pude actualizar sorry… exámenes…_

_**Isobo: **__A pesar de tus esperanzas m medio abandono, pero por fin actualice. Me alegar que sea de tu agrado mi fic_

_**Jenny: **__Si un poco… xD gracias por leer-_

_**Iva girl**__**: **__Siento haber tardado en la actualización, exámenes… pero weno sólo algunas personas que considero inteligentes (y han tenido relación anteriormente al cambio con los niños) se darán cuenta de que ocurre algo raro... ojo no quiero decir con eso que desprecie a los demás (cofdumbledorecof)_

_**Liwk**__**: **__Gracias por tu comentario… de verdad te gusta mi narración?? No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima yo pensé que se hacía demasiado pesada (aunque seguramente la de este capitulo si lo será) Chica pedazo comentario me has hecho estar con la risa floja y los colores subidos durante un buen rato… muchas gracias eh?? Y siento el retraso exámenes…_

_Respecto a mis, ya no se cuantas veces mencionados, exámenes, que tratare de actualizar esta semana o porque en dos semanas tendré los globales, pero creo poder asegurar que después de estos podré escribir bastante… bueno byes y besos!!_

_TwoDollar_


	3. ¿Dónde está la cámara?

_Advertencia: Slash_

_Los personajes no m pertenecen bla bla bla…_

_Muy bien para diferenciar entre Draco y Harry pondré el nombre entre comillas del que la gente se cree que es y si va solo es el que es en realidad, es decir si pongo "Harry" me refiero a Draco, y si pongo Harry me refiero a Harry._

* * *

**¿Dónde está la cámara?**

Cualquiera que entrase en ese salón se quedaría maravillado de poder observar las múltiples fotos de esa monada rubia de ojos grises. También pensaría que sus padres, en este caso sus tíos, tenían una gran admiración, mezclada normalmente con mucho orgullo, hacia el niño. Pero a este niño en concreto lo que de verdad le tenían era miedo, bueno digámoslo de un modo que quede mejor; le tenían mucho respeto, aunque hay que admitir que cualquiera se lo tendría, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que no se cumplía su voluntad ocurrían extraños "incidentes"

El niño del que hablamos se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente junto a las moles que eran su tío y su primo. Su tío Vernon escuchó como caían las cartas y mandó, amablemente, a su sobrino que fuese a buscarlas.

Basto una mirada de "Harry" para que su tío se retractase de sus palabras.

-Dudley, ve tú.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¡Se lo dijiste antes a "Harry"! -se quejó el gor… Dudley.

-Porque yo no quiero -expuso clara y llanamente Draco mientras seguía desayunando.

Después de unos cuantos gritos terminó por salir Dudley, de mala ostia, de la cocina mientras Draco sonreía victorioso.

Al volver le entregó algunas cartas a Vernon y le preguntó a Draco que hacía con las suyas.

-Estas admiradoras… -suspiró "Harry"-. Tírala o quémala, como te digo que hagas con las demás, no vayas a robar ninguna.

Entre esas cartas, que terminaron como siempre en manos de tío Vernon, se encontraba la primera carta que le enviaban a "Harry" de Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente no hubo discusión alguna sobre quien debía recoger el correo, sorprendentemente Vernon fue a buscarlo. Draco alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, mas no comentó nada, ya que no le interesaba. Esa misma noche se despertó sediento y bajó a buscar agua. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad distinguió un bulto al lado de la puerta principal.

-¿Tío Vernon? –preguntó extrañado.

Su tío dio un pequeño saltó mientras murmuraba asustado.

-No estoy aquí para recoger tus cartas… Te lo juro, no es mi intención -decía tratando de enfocar a Harry.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás y se marchó, temiendo que aquello fuese contagioso. Mientras estaba acostado agradeció que su relación con esa familia fuese solamente por su tía Petunia. Al menos ella era relativamente normal, a parte de que le consentía en todo. Como esa mañana era domingo se levanto más tarde de lo normal. Cuando bajó a desayunar o a ver la tele, se encontró con su familia preparada para marcharse de casa, y con su tía con un traje nuevo para él en sus manos. Le apresuró a ponérselo, para su tía era como una muñequita _(bueno muñequito)_ a la que probarle ropa, mientras mandaba a Dudley a llevar su maleta.

Su destino era un hotel perdido. Draco tuvo que compartir habitación con Dudley, para su desgracia, y apenas pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando intento asfixiar a su primo con la almohada. Por la mañana, mientras desayunaban, les llegó una carta para "Harry Potter". "Harry" se levantó a cogerla, pero tío Vernon se la arrebató ante la asombrada mujer. Como excusa hacia su sobrino le soltó que había usado su nombre para que uno de sus socios le pasara unos documentos que lo dejaban en mal lugar con hacienda _(en otras palabras, fraude)_, y también le soltó un discurso del que Draco terminó pasando _(que pasota nos salió el niño ¿no?),_ no sin antes prohibirle usar su nombre para una cosa así, que ya tendría el sus propios "_negocios_" cuando creciese y no le convenía que le manchasen el nombre desde tan joven.

Vernon suspiró aliviado de que su mentira hubiera colado. Pero le tenía aún mie… respeto a "Harry", de modo que decidió alquilar una pequeña cabaña en medio del mar, bueno en un peñón en medio del mar. "Harry" comenzó a plantearse seriamente hablar con un asistente social. Además ese día era su cumpleaños, ¿acaso lo querían traumatizar? Petunia como siempre le había comprado millones de modelitos al niño que, como era muy presumido, se los iba probando y exhibiéndose mientras Vernon y Dudley le miraban aburridos y su tía llena de emoción.

En un momento dado se escuchó un fuerte ruido. En un principio se lo atribuyeron a la horrible tormenta que había, pero cuando se oyó el segundo se dieron cuenta que era el sonido de golpes contra al puerta, a la cual miraron con temor. Par de golpes después la puerta se cayó, dejando ver al que la aporreaba, un hombre extremadamente grande.

-Hola "Harry" -saludó el gigante-. Vaya tiempo que hace ¿no?

El gigante se iba a acercar a Draco, pero tía Petunia se interpuso entre el gigante y este, y le chilló al gigante que no se acercase a su niño.

-Deja de decir tonterías estúpida muggle -rugió el hombre y la arrojó al sillón-. Toma "Harry". Aquí tienes tu carta de Hogwarts.

Draco cogió la carta mirando suspicaz al gigante, examinó el remite y la abrió aún desconfiado. A medida que iba leyendo su cara se tornaba en una expresión de enfado.

-¿Se puede saber que clase de broma estúpida es esta? -escupió el chico.

-No es ninguna broma "Harry". Eres un mago.

Draco se lo pensó bien antes de contestar:

-Muy bien chicos ¿Dónde está la cámara? -preguntó con sorna, y arreglándose el pelo-. Creo que es un poco fuerte para celebrar, incluso, mi cumpleaños, pero bueno…

-"Harry" es en serio, eres un mago -el gigante prosiguió antes de que le interrumpiese-. ¿No has hecho en ocasiones cosas increíbles y sin explicación cuando estabas enfadado o asustado?

-_"A ver si una cosa la hago yo, por supuesto que es increíble" -_pensó Draco-. Yo no suelo asustarme -aseguró tornando una mirada peligrosa.

-Está bien si no me crees… -con un movimiento de su paraguas encendió el fuego.

-Esto… digamos que te creo, cosa que todavía no_**hago**__) _¿Por qué **yo** soy mago?

-Hombre no es algo que se elija, pero en tu caso tus padres eran magos, y eso suele influir, salvo en raros caso que el hijo salga sin poderes, pero eso son los squibs.

-¿Mis padres eran magos? -le preguntó directamente a su tía Petunia.

-Sí, eso me temo -contestó esta apenada.

-Entonces las cosas que dice esta carta, lo de ir a estudiar a Hogwarts…

-No tienes porque hacerlo -intervino su tía.

-Claro que tiene que hacerlo -rugió el gigante.

-¡No! Él no puede. Juramos que acabaríamos con esta tontería cuando lo acogimos -comenzó a decir tío Vernon.

-Eso da igual -alegó Petunia-. Lo único que importa es que debe quedarse conmigo –sollozó la mujer-. Sino… ¿De quién presumo?

-Cariño, te recuerdo que es el hijo de tu hermana.

-Pero se parece mi -afirmo Petunia mientras Draco esperaba que eso no fuese verdad-. Su madre era pelirroja, y ese James tenía el pelo azabache, en cambio el ha salido rubio como yo -dijo orgullosa-. Y siempre me dicen lo guapo que es cuando me acompaña a comprar. ¡Podría llegar a ser modelo!

Draco cansado de todo se fue a la única habitación de la cabaña y se encerró. Gritó que ya vería mañana lo que haría y que ahora tenía que descansar, y así lo hizo, descanso en una cama de matrimonio mientras los Dursley se quedaban al otro lado de la pared con el gigante.

Un suave sonido lo despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Era una sensación agradable. Había dormido bien a pesar de ese estúpido sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos, bueno unos segundos más tarde, cuando cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba, se quedo anonadado. Esa no era su habitación… Entonces… El gigante, que era mago, todas esas tonterías ¿eran verdad?

Abrió la puerta temeroso, pues sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, y vio algo que lo horrorizó; Dudley durmiendo en ropa interior. Se trató de recuperar del disgusto y apartó su mirada. Escuchó entonces unos chillidos agudos de su tía y fue a ver que le ocurría. Se la encontró discutiendo con el gigante que lucía contrariado. Al verlo esta lo llamó.

-Está bien "Harry" -Petunia tomó aire visiblemente apenada-. Puedes ir a ese estúpido colegio, pero yo te acompaño a hacer las compras.

Y de este modo terminaron "Harry", Petunia y el gigante Hagrid, que tuvieron la delicadeza de preguntarle el nombre, yendo juntos al callejón Diagón. Draco en un principio no quería ir a ese lugar sin ser bien informado antes, pero le basto saber que era famoso en el mundo mágico, aunque el porque no le hizo tanta gracia, para que sus dudas se disiparan.

Después de armar un gran revuelo en el "Caldero Chorreante" donde Draco aprovechó para alardear, delante del profesor Quirrel, de de defensa contra las artes oscuras, también, entraron al callejón Diagón. La cara de tía Petunia reflejaba cierto temor, mientras que la de Draco era una mascara perfecta. A él no le gustaba mostrarse aturdido por no conocer o entender algo.

-¿Dónde se cambia el dinero? –preguntó la mujer a la vez que Draco examinaba su lista.

"_¿Cómo que cambiar dinero?" _-pensó Draco.

-En Gringotts -dijo Hagrid-. El Banco mágico.

Al entrar al banco Petunia ahogó un grito y Draco tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener su cara de póquer, aunque el resultado no fue del todo satisfactorio. El banco estaba dirigido por unos pequeños seres que Hagrid denominó duendes…

Draco también se enteró ese día de que era rico, cosa que por supuesto le alegró, y cogió dinero para sus posibles caprichos, y cambió una parte de su dinero a dinero muggle con dos objetivos: aumentar sus ingresos muggles y conocer el valor aproximado del dinero mágico sin necesidad de preguntar a nadie. Tardaron más de lo previsto en salir del banco pues Hagrid tenía que recoger un paquete en la cámara 713.

Una vez comprados los libros, se dirigieron a la siguiente tienda, pero se pararon en el camino al toparse con un tumulto de gente frente a uno de los escaparates. Draco se infiltró entre la gente hasta que pudo ver el objeto que se exponía. La cara de asco que puso al ver aquello tan interesante… no era ni normal.

-¿Una escoba? -preguntó incrédulo, a lo que los presentes en general le miraron muy, pero que muy mal. Se alejó un poco antes de farfullar-. ¡Qué mariconada! Un hombre sobre un palo… puff…

Un chico castaño y de ojos verdes se empezó a reír y le dijo mientras se giraba:

-Yo también lo había pensado -cuando sus miradas se encontraron el moreno cayó en la cuenta de algo y le dijo-. Hola. Tú debes de ser Draco Malfoy ¿No? Tu padre tiene unos negocios con el mío y por eso lo conozco, te pareces bastante. ¿Iras tú también a Hogwarts este año? Porque lo de Durmstrang no lo veo, mi padre también me lo planteó.

"Harry" apenas había entendido la mitad de lo que le decía aquel chico, así que decidió pararle antes de que lo liase más.

-Primero, si iré a Hogwarts -contestó a lo único que había entendido-. Y segundo creo que me has confundido con alguien, no conozco a ningún Malfoy.

El chico enarcó una ceja y le preguntó:

-Entonces ¿Quién eres?

-"Potter, Harry Potter" -contestó esperando en el chico la misma reacción que habían tenido los demás.

Pero este se limitó a esperar y mirar el suelo. Finalmente optó por despedirse con una frase "cordial".

-Bueno "Potter" ya nos veremos en Hogwarts -dio unos pasos hacía atrás e hizo un gesto con la mano, que aunque muchos no se darían cuenta, cosa que Draco si hizo, era en cierto modo de burla.

Draco sonrió, a pesar de la burla, el chico le había caído bien.

-¡Oh "Harry"! Ya tienes un amiguito, y he de admitir que es casi tan lindo como tú, pero tú lo eres más -añadió rápidamente, dejando de fantasear con ese niño para hacerlo con su sobrino.

-Espero que os toque en la misma casa "Harry" -le deseó Hagrid.

-¿Casa? -se le escapó finalmente una pregunta a Draco.

-¡Ah claro! Se me olvidaba lo poco que sabes -Draco se quejó-, sobre Hogwarts. Veras, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, se va a una casa según las cualidades de que tenga el alumno.

-¿Cuál es la mejor? -le interrumpió Draco.

-Gryffindor -contestó orgulloso el gigante-. Seguramente tú irás a esa, como hicieron tus padres.

-Tú fuiste a esa ¿Verdad? -dedujo Draco por el tono del gigante, que asintió-. ¿Cuáles son las características de las casas?

-Umm… Hufflepuff la fuerza de voluntad, Ravenclaw la inteligencia y Gryffindor la valentía.

-¿Y de Slytherin?

-Yo no lo considero una cualidad, astucia.

-"_Astucia… Supongo que quiere decir los capullos…_" Me gusta Slytherin- dijo Draco.

-No sabes lo que dices, de todas formas terminarás en Gryffindor, eres el salvador del mundo mágico, **no PUEDES** terminar el Slytherin.

-¿Quién lo decide? -preguntó Draco interesado.

-El sombrero seleccionador, es un sombrero mágico que perteneció a los fundadores.

-No quiero imaginarme como irá la educación en un lugar donde le hacen caso a las decisiones de un sombrero.

Después de esa frase se formó un incómodo silencio y Hagrid consiguió arrastrar a tía Petunia a comprar cierta cosa mientras Draco iba a buscar sus túnicas para el colegio. Este sin despedirse siquiera entro en Madame Malkin.

* * *

_¡¡Por fin lo terminé!! Bueno no os quejaréis, que encima este capítulo lo he hecho en las clases, y quien sabe si estaban diciendo algo que entrara en los exámenes xD._

_Respuesta a los reviews:_

_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Sí, Draco manda. Pero Harry… bueno ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, o no… gracias por tus reviews como siempre _

_Palo-Darksly: No te aflijas por lo del comentario, lo que cuenta es que te haya gustado. Lo de tu confusión no sé porque sería porque me refería a un mes más tarde, pero te entiendo en el sentido de que a veces tenemos una cabeza…Gracias por el review y por leer está historia.(entiendo perfectamente tu situación con tu madre… me suena xD) _

_FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter: Me alegra que te gustase Si la verdad pobre Draco vaya padres…aunque ahora le toquen a Harry xD. Espero que no hayas esperado mucho por al actualización._

_YO: Gracias!! Yo también lo espero!! Bueno aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que te guste_

_SaRita: Sí en esta página me da que lo subo incluso antes (cuestión de minutos xD) Perdona ____ es que llegue tarde… gracias por leer y por dejarme un review.. y por desearme suerte con los exámenes ! Espero que te agrade el Cap._

_Ahora me surge una duda… ¿debería de encontrarse ya Draco con Harry? ¿O hago como en la película y espero a que lleguen al colegio?_

_Lo que sea un review! Adios!!_

_TwoDollar_


	4. El fácilmente localizable Anden 9 y 34

_Disclaimer__, advertencias y todo lo demás en capítulos anteriores_

* * *

**El fácilmente localizable Andén 9 y 3/4**

Draco entró en la tienda y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada la ropa que veía. A parte de encontrarse totalmente desfasada, tapaba demasiado, la variedad de colores ni siquiera se podía considerar como una ventaja. Se acercó a una mujer mientras sacaba la carta. No le hizo falta preguntar nada porque la mujer se le adelantó.

-¿Hogwarts guapo? -Draco asintió-. Pasa por aquí. Ahora mismo tengo a otro alumno probándose la túnica también.

La siguió y se subió a la tarima que le indicó la mujer. Miró de reojo a la persona que tenía al lado. Era un chico de cabello azabache y ojos increíblemente verdes. Éste se percató de la mirada y saludó.

-¡Hola! -sonrió-. ¿Tú también vas a Hogwarts? -afirmó mas que preguntó.

-Sí -contestó Draco secamente.

-¿A qué casa crees que irás? -preguntó el chico, sin darle tiempo a responder-. Yo iré a Slytherin, toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin… Si me tocase en Hufflepuff seguramente mi familia me mataría… Aunque creó que mi padre está preparado ante la posibilidad de que entre en otra casa.

-¿Te importaría no meterte más monólogos así en mi presencia? -preguntó Draco cínicamente-. Más que nada porque no me interesa -claro y conciso…

El chico miró al frente bastante ofendido.

-Seguro que tú iras a Slytherin -afirmo convencido-. ¿A qué casa fueron tus padres?

-No estoy seguro -mintió Draco.

-No serían muggles ¿No?

-Ambos eran magos, pero también ha resultado que ambos son magos muertos… ¿Qué cosas no? -aunque le molestaba un poco hablar de su vida personal no podía evitar hacerlo, le hacía muchísima gracia la cara que estaba poniendo el chico.

-Ah… Lo siento -se disculpó el chico.

-¿Acaso tú los mataste? –se burló Draco, a lo que el chico negó enérgicamente-. Entonces no veo porque has de disculparte, a parte de por quitarme mi precioso tiempo.

El aviso de la señora de que ya había terminado con la túnica de Draco evitó una nueva discusión. Se marchó sin molestarse en despedirse. Cuando ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta escuchó un leve quejido, seguramente porque habrían pinchado al niño aquel.

-Discúlpeme señorito Malfoy- se escuchó el suave tono de la costurera.

"¿"Malfoy"? ¿No será ese con el que me confundieron?" -se preguntaba "Harry" mientras se acercaba a Hagrid y su tía, que tenían un par de regalos para el pequeño.

En la tienda, el chico de ojos verdes fue pinchado unas cuantas veces más.

-"Draco" cuida ese lenguaje -ordenó su madre despectiva.

-Sí madre -contestó este desganado.

-Cuando terminemos tienes que ir a por tu varita.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos, por fin tendría su propia varita, y así no tendría que andar quitándosela a escondidas a sus progenitores.

Salieron de Ollivander con prisas. Tanto a Narcisa Malfoy como a su hijo "Draco" el señor que atendía la tienda les había dado miedo. No era muy normal ver a alguien gritando "PERO ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible que "Draco Malfoy" tenga esta varita y no "Harry"?" Y soltando palabras como; "Desastre, tinieblas, Nuevo Señor Oscuro…" En resumen, que nada más salir llamaron a San Mugo para que le hicieran una revisión.

Lucius Malfoy esperaba pacientemente a su esposa y a su hijo en la entrada, bueno cerca para evitar rumores, del callejón Knocturn.

-¡Papi! -gritó "Draco" desde que lo vio, corriendo hacia él.

-"Draco" -susurró Narcisa avergonzada-. No vuelvas a llamar así a tu padre en público, y menos te abalances hacia él de una forma tan infantil.

-¡Pero si sólo es un niño! -le intentó excusar Lucius.

-Se supone -enfatizó drásticamente la frase-, que es un Malfoy -volvió a enfatizar.

Ante estos argumentos Lucius consideró más acertado cerrar la boca y separarse del niño. Narcisa se separó de ellos y se adentró sola en el callejón. Lucius iba a seguirla, pero Harry comenzó a tirar de él. Al final consiguió arrastrarle hasta la Heladería Florean Fortescue donde ambos pidieron unos helados _(eviten comentarios tipo: claro como que es una heladería, ¿qué iban a pedir sino? ¬¬)._

-Pap… Digo padre -Lucius sonrió por como Harry trataba de obedecer a Cissy.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó.

-Hoy he visto a un niño muy guapo, pero era un antipático, se parecía a ti…

-Ah… con que soy un antipático, pues muy bien, te quedas sin helado.

-No, se parece en lo guapo -Lucius sonrió vanidoso, Harry alegre, por recuperar su helado-. Era rubio y de ojos grises, como tú.

Se sorprendió, el gran Lucius Malfoy se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Qué edad tenía?

-No sé, creo que la mía.

-¿Te apetece volver a verlo?- "Draco" se sonrojó por la pregunta.

-Creo que había dicho que era un antipático…

-¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó Lucius esperanzado.

-Eh… pues no sé…

-¡Ya está! Vamos a buscarlo. Necesitas tener fichados a tus enemigos, o posibles enemigos -añadió ante la cara dubitativa de Potter.

Abandonaron la Heladería Florean Fortescue y nada más perderse entre la gente, unos nuevos clientes llegaron a la Heladería en cuestión, estos eran sin lugar a dudas; el gran "Harry Potter", Rubeus Hagrid y Petunia Dursley.

Después de una emotiva conversación acerca de la muerte de los padres de "Harry", mientras este disimuladamente miraba los libros de hechizos _(en cristiano, mientras el crío pasaba un huevo)_ y daba pequeños golpes con la varita, este decidió quedarse en el callejón Diagón.

De no ser por lo guapo que era ese niño y lo mucho que lo quería por ello su tía, estaría en graves problemas, ya que se negó a volver a casa y alquiló una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, y su tía Petunia se quedó con él, alquilando la habitación contigua.

Durante ese tiempo que estuvo en el mundo mágico práctico diferentes hechizos que terminó realizando a la perfección, y también se dedicó a leer diferentes libros buscando cualquier información que le sirviese en ese mundo. En la búsqueda de esos libros se volvió a encontrar con el chico que lo había confundido con "Malfoy". No cruzaron palabra alguna, sólo par de miradas nerviosas y, en un último momento, el chico le sonrió amablemente, y puso en sus manos un libro. Draco lo miró y al salir el chico de la librería el sonrió agradecido.

-Este ejemplar de "Historia de Hogwarts", por favor- pidió entregando el libro que le había dejado el chico.

El día 31 de Agosto Draco ya había empacado sus cosas, pero cometió un pequeño descuido, no se fijó en lo extraño que era el andén en el que salía su tren. Por eso al día siguiente se encontraba en medio de la estación de King Cross, mirando a todos lados, buscando un andén que sabía que no iba a aparecer. Descartó la idea de preguntar, aunque su tía si lo hizo, y se llevó un buen sermón por hacer esas tonterías a su edad. Él se alejo por lo vergonzosa que resultaba la escena.

Buscó a Hagrid, suponiendo que él habría tenido en cuenta ese pequeño, pero importante, detalle. No lo encontró, pero si vio un pelirrojo desaparecer tras una columna. Se acercó al grupo de pelirrojos, en el que había estado el chico antes de desaparecer. Los observó atentamente hasta que vio a otros dos chicos desaparecer.

-¡Mamí! -dijo una niña pelirroja tirando de la rebeca de una mujer también pelirroja-. Mira que chico tan guapo -comentó señalando a "Harry".

Con una sonrisa vanidosa se colocó como esperando a que entrasen en el andén. La pelirroja, para su desgracia, le cedió el paso. El chico hizo una breve alusión a que su educación no se lo permitía y a mil cosas más, pero la mujer seguía insistiendo. Draco sospesó si era mejor admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar, o si bien debía dirigirse a la barrera y rezar todo lo que supiera, claro que en esta última también se hallaba la posibilidad de estamparse contra la columna. Finalmente su orgullo Malfoy… digo "Potter" _(o Dursley… para el caso… se crió con ellos ¿no?)_ le impidió preguntar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la barrera; si se golpeaba le echaría la culpa al carro, es decir, diría que se le descarriló. Pocos segundos antes de la esperada colisión cerró los ojos y estuvo tentado de soltar el carrito, pero como pasase el carrito y él no, entonces si que no tendría excusa.

-¡Hey! -un grito, bueno y una mano en su hombro, lo detuvo-. Tranquilo "Potter", por mucho que estampes el carro contra el tren habrá que ir al colegio.

-No me digas -contestó "Harry" con sorna-. ¡Qué pena!

-Ahora nos vemos -le informó mientras lo soltaba y lo dejaba solo.

El chico desapareció rápidamente y Draco pudo entonces observar el expreso de Hogwarts. No se podía creer que fuesen en un trasto tan viejo. Se acercó casi con asco al mismo y trató de subir el baúl, pero le fue imposible, pesaba demasiado. Los chicos que habían cruzado antes que él en la estación se le acercaron.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó uno de los gemelos, a lo que Draco asintió sin decir palabra.

Entre los tres lograron subirlo en poco tiempo. Draco respiró profundamente y luego les pregunto por sus nombres a los gemelos.

-Él es Fred -dijo el gemelo que tenía más cerca señalando a su hermano.

-Y él es George -ahora fue el turno de Fred de señalar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo os diferencian?

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo -le respondieron-. De todos modos; tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

-"Harry Potter"- contestó esta vez sin esperar una reacción a cambio _(¿cuesta acostumbrarse a ser famoso?).  
_

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí antes de bombardearlo a preguntas.

-¿Eres tú realmente?

-¿Lo puedes demostrar?

-¿Venciste al que no debe ser nombrado?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿De verdad vives con muggles?

-¿Ha supuesto un trauma para ti todo lo que te ha pasado?- preguntaron al unísono.

-El trauma me lo vais a crear vosotros -soltó Draco.

Los gemelos rieron ante la ocurrencia, aunque a pesar de la mordacidad de "Potter" planeaban seguir con el interrogatorio.

-¡Fred, George! -intento frustrado, la madre de los gemelos los llamó y tuvieron que irse.

En el expreso Draco buscó un compartimiento vacío. Cuando encontró uno se tiró en el sillón y se recostó contra la ventana, de modo que esta quedaba a su espalda, lo que le permitía mantener vigilada la puerta. Aunque no lo admitiese estaba esperando al chico castaño. Por unos momentos cerró los ojos tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado, las personas a las que había conocido, los hechizos aprendidos etc. Un ruido lo alertó, abrió los ojos sorprendido, de modo que no pudo poner su mirada intimidante, y se encontró con uno de los chicos pelirrojos de la estación.

-¿Te importa que me quede aquí? –preguntó tímidamente-. Es que está todo lleno.

-Me es indiferente -contestó "Harry".

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio en los que el pelirrojo miraba de reojo a "Harry", este explotó.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó de mal talante.

-No, nada… Sólo que… -lo miró como esperando que le entendiese, y así evitar tener que preguntar-. ¿Eres Harry Potter? Es que mis hermanos me han dicho que lo eres, y no sé si creerles.

Ante la posibilidad de presumir que se le estaba presentando, Draco moderó su tono de voz y trató de parecer amable.

-Sí lo soy. En cierto modo descubrir que la magia existe ha supuesto un fuerte impacto para mí, pero aún así he de admitir que siempre supe que yo era diferente a los que me rodeaban, superior… ¿Me entiendes?

El pelirrojo asintió sin estar seguro de lo que quería decirle "Harry", que siguió hablando sobre si mismo, provocando que su acompañante se preguntase quien demonios le había mandado a abrir la boca. Para su suerte un chico castaño, de su edad seguramente, irrumpió en el vagón y se dirigió a "Harry".

-Vaya, cuanta modestia "Potter" -miró al otro ocupante del vagón-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ron, Ron Weasley -contestó este.

-Encantado Ron, yo soy Blaise Zabini -respondió el chico sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

Se sentó al lado de "Harry", que lo miraba como si quisiera reprenderle por algo.

-¿A dónde fuiste antes? -preguntó de manera posesiva-. ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Blaise miro a Draco con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y dijo de la manera más seria que le fue posible.

-Tranquilo amor, no te sientas celoso -mirada alucinada de los otros dos-. Era un asunto de negocios familiares.

-¿Estáis liados? -preguntó Ron flipando ante el intercambió de mensajes que se había producido.

-Depende -Blaise se levantó y se sentó al lado de Ron, se le acercó peligrosamente y lo tomó por el mentón-, ¿te apetece un trío o… te conformas conmigo? -preguntó haciendo enrojecer al joven Weasley.

-¡Pero que dices! -gritó abochornado-. ¡Qué somos hombres!

-Jaja, que mono te pones cuando te enfadas -rió el joven enfureciendo más al pelirrojo.

-Bueno después de este… lo que sea -terminó por calificar Draco para evitar una discusión estúpida-. ¿Por qué no cuentas lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

-Para estar contigo -aunque viendo las miradas de los otros se apresuró a añadir-. ¡Hey! Que es verdad… "Malfoy" no es ni de lejos lo que me esperaba, tú me diviertes más… y también Weasley.

Tras ese "inocente" comentario, surgió una nueva discusión, mientras Draco se puso a leer, en vista de que aquello no tenía solución. Llegó la tarde y los ánimos aún no se habían calmado entre Weasley y Zabini, pero la llegada del carrito de las golosinas aplacó la discusión momentáneamente. Ni Draco ni Ron compraron nada, en cambio Blaise compró un poco, o mejor dicho, un mucho, de todo. Tiró todo lo que había comprado_ (que como ya he insinuado era bastante)_ en el sillón contiguo al de Ron, y se sentó en el suelo mientras cogía un paquete y los invitaba a servirse. Weasley enrojeció por el gesto y Draco lo ignoró, aunque al rato cogió par de cosas. Después de comer por fin pudieron mantener una conversación civilizada, que no tuvo interrupciones, bueno salvo dos externas.

-Mi especialidad son hechizos para abrir cerraduras, insonorizar algo, esconder cosas…

-Vamos, para vacilar a los padres -afirmó Draco con malicia.

Blaise lo miró con cara de "Anda cállate".

-Demasiado bien informado me parece.

-Simplemente soy realista.

En ese momento entró un chico preguntando por un sapo. Tras asegurarle que no lo habían visto se fue.

-¿Tú te sabes algún hechizo "Harry"? -preguntó Ron atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Alguno -contestó con autosuficiencia.

-Magia negra seguro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Conozco a los de tu calaña, más que nada porque somos de la misma.

-Te equivocas -Blaise alzó las cejas en señal de incredulidad-. Son imposibles de conseguir, y no pude engatusar a mi tía para que me lo comprase… prefiero no comentar el resultado…

-¿Y tú Ron? ¿Conoces alguno?

-Fred me enseñó uno que es para volver amarilla a mi rata.

-Enséñanoslo entonces- le invitó Draco.

Ron se aclaró la voz para recitar el hechizo, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón interrumpiéndole. Era una niña de cabello encrespado castaño y ojos del mismo color. Desde la puerta examinó minuciosamente el vagón y al no encontrar nada les preguntó a los chicos si habían visto un sapo. Ron fue el único que respondió con un seco "No".

-Bueno mi nombre es Hermione Granger ¿Vosotros sois?

-Ron Weasley.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-"Harry Potter"

-¡Oh eres tú! -su rostro, hasta hacia poco marcado con una expresión de desagrado, mostró su sorpresa-. Lo sé todo sobre ti.

-Lo dudo- sentenció Draco.

-Claro que lo sé, eres famoso.

-Precisamente - intervino Blaise mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba frente a la chica-. Y por eso mismo yo, su guardaespaldas, te tengo que echar de aquí, nada de fans histéricas, son las normas, seguro que te gusta acatarlas. Adiós -dijo mientras la echaba del vagón y le cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

Tras unos segundos de silencio se dio la vuelta y con una baraja de Naipes explosivos en mano propuso.

-Entonces que: ¿Jugamos?

* * *

_  
Respuesta a los reviews:_

_Yo: Me alegro que te gustase el capitulo, y siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero la musa se coge las vacaciones sin avisar (y lo que tenía escrito a mano como que me daba pereza pasarlo al orde). Gracias por comentar_

_ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: ¿Una buena vida? Weno la madre no lo soportaba, pero Lucius lo trataba bastante bien y encima el niño es rico… creo que no se puede quejar ¿no? Gracias por el comentario  
Xikitina: Y se encontraron xD. Lo de parecerse… todavía no he decidido si es más fuerte el determinismo genético o el determinismo sociológico. Gracias por el comentario.  
angela potter0606: Eh… gracias /  
SaRita: No hace falta ni el premio ni el sarcasmo U… y recuerda, no me mates o no podré continuar el fic ____ (¿Cuela?)  
Palo-Darksly: Nop… Harry como siempre sigue en la ignorancia (lo siento es que siempre me ha parecido que el pobre vivía en su mundo… Gracias por el comentario.  
_

_Gracias por leer este fic y lo que sea un review (críticas constructivas, consejos, etc.)_

_TwoDollar_


End file.
